The Truth is Better Left Unknown
by RainbowVampire18
Summary: Inuyasha and the gang are doing the usual when strange things start to happen. Inuyasha's demon side is slowly being fully awakened, and Kagome finds out a big secret.
1. The glowing of Tetsusaiga

What up! i'm working on about...4 stories at once! i just have so many ideas. and this story is one of them ). i hope you like it. on my other stories i havent been getting reviews. so for me to continue this story, i need at least 3 reviews. Enjoy!

"I've always thought about killing myself, but then I stop and say how lucky I am," a young girl walks along cool stones at the shore of a small lake.

"But why so much as to kill yourself?" a boy just a year older than the girl talks to her.

"I don't really know..."

Mist seeps up the boy's legs.

"Come on," he turns to leave. "It looks like it's going to rain. We should go."

"Inuyasha."

"Yes?"

"Do you ever wounder why you are only half demon?"

Inuyasha looks down and says, "I thought I did know, once."

"But don't you truly know? Or wounder?"

Inuyasha dosn't answer and walks away. A lightning bolt cracks and the girl looks up. Cold rain begins to hit her face. She closes her eyes and feels the water against her skin. Finnaly, she walks away from the lake.

"You are such an idiot!!!!!!!!"

"Well it's not my fault you can't lift a sword!"

"I can so lift a sword!"

"Oh can you!?"

A girl and boy fight over nothing. Another boy leans against a tree near them and shakes his head. _There they go again._ A little creature looking like a person, but having a tail appears on his shoulder.

"They fighting AGAIN?!" it says.

The boy looks down and says, "Yeah, this is their...third time today."

The girl and boy fighting back up. Then, the girl hits the boy across the face.

He holds a bump on his head and yells, "What the hell?!!?" Whadya do that for?"

"You're such an ass!"

"Don't call me an ass!!!"

"I'll call you whatever I want!!"

"Kagome, Inuyasha!" the other boy interupts them. "Stop fighting, we do enough of that against demons!"

"Sorry Miroku," Kagome looks down.

"Sorry mother," Inuyasha teases.

Miroku gives him an angry look. Inuyasha smiles widely.

"Shippo," Miroku yells at the little creature. "Would you get off my back!"

The creature jumps down and says "Sorry MASTER!!"

"Yeah, what's with you today Miroku," asks Inuyasha.

"I just," Miroku looks down. "I feel like something bad is going to happen soon."

They all look at him. Suddenly, Inuyasha's Tetsusaiga glows for a quick moment.

"What the hell?" Inuyasha picks up his sword and looks at it.

A familier voice speaks behind them,"Is that still too heavy for you?"

Inuyasha turns around. "Ah! It's you!"

Arn't I evil? making you wait. Who could it be? if you want to find out, i need at least three reviews! and i know, they were a little out of character...but so what? and i also know that this chapter is kindof long, but oh well!


	2. Tarishi and Sesshomaru

Yo people! well, here's the next chapter. sorry it took me a while to get it in. and don't worry, no more cliffies...maybe. oh, and there's a reason why i'm not using past tense in my story. think about it...

"Ah! It's you!"

"Always being dumb huh?"

Inuyasha scofes at the man in front of him. What dose his brother want this time?

Sesshomaru looks at Inuyasha and smiles. "Dumbass."

Inuyasha is prepared to tear his head off, "Don't ever call me a dumbass! You bastard!"

"Ooo, I think that one might have rippled me skin," Sesshomaru laughs.

Inuyasha lifts Tetsusaiga and begins charging for his brother.

"You have no reason to be here bastard!" he swings Tetsusaiga at Seshomaru.

"I haven't come here to fight," Sesshomaru pulls out his sword. "But if you insist!"

The two swords clash. Kagome pulls out her bow.

"No," Miroku lifts his hand and grabs Kagome's bow. "Sesshomaru dosn't want to start anything."

"What are you talking about?!" screams Kagome. "Every time _he_ comes it's always for a bad reason."

"It probubly is for a bad reason, but not a fighting reason."

The brothers' swords are still blocking eachother, pushing to slash. _Damn it to hell!_ Inuyasha says in his thoughts. Sesshomaru jumps backward and puts his sword away.

"I told you I don't want to fight little brother! I'm here on behalf of Tarishi."

"Who the hell is Tarishi?"

"_You_ wouldn't know. But the you in the future dose."

"Me in the future? You're paranoid!"

"Tarishi wanted me to come and ask you for Tetsusaiga. The you in the future needs it."

"Why would you want to help me? Even if it is the future me? And besides, I'd never give you Tetsusaiga!"

"I told her that you wouldn't trust me. Alright, if you will not give _me_ Tetsusaiga, maybe you'll give it to Tarishi."

A cloud of smoke covers Sesshomaru and he dissapears into nothing.

"What the hell just happened??!!"

- - - - - - -

"Did you get Tetsusaiga for Inuyasha?"

"Inuyasha would not give it up. I told you he wouldn't give it to me."

The young girl sits on the rocks by the lake, talking to Sesshomaru. The mist still seeping through their cloths.

"Sesshomaru, don't talk back to me. Inuyasha, why don't you come and talk to your brother?"

An older version of Inuyasha comes into veiw. He wears a dark blue outfit, similar to his old red one. His demon fangs show out of his mouth, and his eyes are red.

"Do I have to?" he asks.

"Yes you do," Tarishi smiles, her long black hair flowing in front of her face.

Inuyasha smirks and walks over to Sesshomaru.

"How are you?"

Sesshomaru looks at him strangly and says, "...fine."

"Ok, there, I talked to him!" Inuyasha walks away.

"Ass," says Tarishi. "Alright." She stands up, her black pants dripping wet. "I'll go talk to Inuyasha in the past."

See! It's not a cliffie! It's a half cliffie! he he! Arn't I so evil? remember, at least 3 reveiws! and i know it was still a little out of character! 3


	3. Dream, or flashback?

What up! here's the next chapter. a lot of you people got confused on my 1st chapter. when the rain started coming down and then Kagome and Inuyasha suddenly started fighting, there was sapposed to be a scean change there...but i forgot ;) enjoy this next chapter!

_A little girl laughs and plays in a field filled with flowers while her mother watches over her. The girls runs and her yellow dress flows._

_"Mommy!" she yells. "Watch this!"_

_The girl does a cartwheel and her mother claps for her. She smiles. Just then, the sky grows dark and thunder claps. Wind begins blowing the girl's hair wildy in every direction. The girl runs to find her mother, but she is nowhere to be found._

_"Mommy!" the girl screams. "Mommy, where are you?!"_

_The clouds form the shape of two red eyes, staring down at the girl. She backs up, trips and falls to the ground. The eyes obtain a pair of fangs and blood drips from one of them. It lands on the sleeve of the girl's dress and stains it red. _

_The girl tries to stand up, but the clouds start to chase her and sweep over her._

"YAAAAA!" Kagome sits up in her bed. A dream.

A little creature with two tails looks up at her.

"Good morning Kirara," Kagome pets the creature.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Inuyasha walks into the tent that Kagome _used_ to be sleeping in.

"Sorry, mother."

"Copy cat, I said that yesterday."

"Do you know how anoying you are?

"Guess not," Inuyasha smiles.

Inuyasha walks out of the tent. Outside, Miroku looks out at a lake in the distance. Inuyasha walks over to his sword.

"Why did you glow yesterday Tetsusaiga?"

His sword dosen't answer. **(author's comment: da! it's a sword!)** Inuyasha frowns.

"Sesshomaru," Inuyasha says with an angry tone. "He had to have been drunk. Tarishi? Yeah right."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A girl stands near where Inuyasha and friends camp.

"So many memories," she says. "Would you like to try and talk to yourself Inuyasha?"

"I almost remember what happened this day. And _you_, Tarishi, were the one that I talked to."

"Did you give Tetsusaiga?"

"If I did, then why don't I have it right now?"

"Time is strange."

"How about you just go down there and give it a try huh?"

"Ok, I will!"

Tarishi pulls out a small blade and runs down to the past Inuyasha.

"Knowing myself," says the future Inuyasha. "We will never have Tetsusaiga."

Yeah, I know, really short and out of character. but it's my story, you people just get to read it! the other chapters _will_ get longer, so don't worry! don't forget, i need at least 3 reviews! and thanks to the people who have!


	4. Tarishi apears

ok, here next chapter. sorry it took me such a long time; there was something wrong with fanfiction. some people asked for more detail in my story, so starting now, detail detail detail! enjoy!

Inuyasha kicks at a rock.

"We gonna do anything or just rot our asses?" he asks.

"Stop being a pain!" yells Kagome.

"Both of you shut up!" Shippo comes out of nowhere.

Red faced from nothing, Inuyasha slips away to think. The wind picks up and flings his white hair back and forth. He closes his eyes.

"Enjoying yourself?"

Inuyasha spins around at the sound of a half remembered voice. A girl with long black hair hanging at her feet stands in front of him. Inuyasha can tell by her drenched black clothing that she lives somewhere by a stream. Her baggy black jeans have markings all over them, Inuyasha guesses that they were made by some kind of blade. The girl's shirt has ripped sleeves and it is short, so it shows the bottom of her skinny belly. She wears no shoes, so this makes her feet apear blue and cold. **(author's comment: see! i can do good detail!)**

"Who are you?" asks Inuyasha.

The girl smiles innocently and says, "My name is Tarishi."

"So, my brother _wasn't_ drunk!"

Tarishi giggles.

"That is some sword!" she says, pointing at Tetsusaiga.

_She _is _after Tetsusaiga,_ Inuyasha thinks.

"Yeah, but it's not for little girls to play with," he says. **(author's comment: Inuyasha is so annoying!)**

"Could you show me it?" Tarishi tries to look as sexy as she possibly can.

Inuyasha can almost see her eyes sparkling with their wounderful blue shine.

"Ah, no. You might get hurt."

"I can handle myself!"

"I'm sure that you can," Inuyasha backs up, noticing that Tarishi is getting closer to him. "But my sword is a little heavy, I wouldn't want you to get hurt."

Soon, Tarishi is so close to Inuyasha that she can kiss him if she wants to. Inuyasha tries to hold it back, but he gulps. He thinks that it's so loud that it sounds like a cannon going off.

"W...what are you here for?"

"I only wanted to talk to you, Inuyasha."

"How do you know my name?"

Tarishi backs up. This makes Inuyasha ease up. The wind gets stronger, making Tarishi's hair sway crazily.

"This is not good," Inuyasha mummbles to himself.

"Tonight is the night you turn full human isn't it?" Tarishi looks at the blades of grass moving with the wind.

"How do you know about that?"

"I know everything about you. After all, you are my boyfriend."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The future Inuyasha looks down at the green field where Tarishi had gone off.

"I hope everything goes ok," he says.

His fangs grow sharper.

"Why is it, that this happens? Tarishi, get me to love you. It won't be that hard because I already love you, but my past self may need more reasuring."

Inuyasha talks to himself while the blue sky fades to pitch black. The wind continues to get stronger by the minute. He turns around and walks to a small fire in the middle of three large boulders. The fire crackles and burns the paper within it.

"Don't burn out little paper," says Inuyasha. "If you go out then we have to leave the past."

He sits on one of the boulders and warms his hands by the fire.

"Can't anything interesting happen? Maybe I _should_ go talk to myself. That might be fun, since I'm talking to myself right now," he sighs. "To think that all of this stuff did happen, but I don't remember. Time is hurtful on the brain."

Clouds block the moon and throw shadows at the ground.

"I hope it dosn't rain."

The Inuyasha from the future stands up and walks to a small,grey blanket on the grass. He lies down on it and closes his eyes. Soon, he falls asleep.

Like it? still kinda short, i know, but i had detail! 3 reviews!!! and even i didn't expect Tarishi and Inuyasha to be dating! it just came to me! next chapter coming soon!


	5. The truth

hey! here's the next chapter! exhail that held breath. i was being nice to u ppl. i only got 2 reviews this time. :) Enjoy!

"I'm your...boyfriend??!!!" Inuyasha tenses again.

"Yes," Tarishi smiles at him.

"But...I...I've never met you!!"

"Yes, you have. You just don't know who the real me is."

"What the hell are you saying????!!!!"

The once orange and purple sky turns dark and the wind picks up still. Inuyasha looks up at the stars.

"Damn it!"

Inuyasha's grey hair slowly dissapears to a thick black. His fangs shrink and form two normal teeth and his cat like ears shrink untill they are nothing.

"Damn it damn it damn it!!!!!!!!" he screams.

"You are now, human."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"NOT GOOD!!!!" Miroku runs around, waving his arms.

"What the hell are you doing?" asks Kagome.

"Inuyasha is missing!"

"Yeah, so?"

"So!!!??? Tonight's the night he turns into a human!"

"OH SHIT!!!!"

The two run everywhere around the black feild. Their only light coming from the moon.

"What is it?" Shippo slowly walks out of the small, tan tent that he had been sleeping in. He rubs his eyes sleepily.

The frantic group turns to Shippo and both scream, "INUYASHA IS IN DANGER!"

"Oh, yeah! I forgot!" Shippo runs around, assisting the search.

Kagome stops and looks up at the darkness. _Oh Inuyasha..._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"I hate myself so much!!!!" Inuyasha pulls at his now human hair and stoms around.

"You are so funny!" Tarishi giggles at him.

Just then, she pulls out a small blade. The moon's light allows it to glisten a nice white. The handle is red and bloody like. An iron snake crawls up the handle untill it's tonge rests at the start of the sharp blade. Tarishi begins to run at Inuyasha. Startled, Inuyasha stands frozen.

"Let me see your blood!" Tarishi slices through Inuyasha's arm. Blood drips to the ground,

"What the hell?!" Inuyasha screams. "If I'm your boyfriend then why did you just kill my arm?!"

A shadow casts over Tarishi's face," It is the only way to get you to give Tetsusaiga..."

Inuyasha backs up. His nerves strangling his mind. Then, finnaly, he gets back to his senses.

"I don't care if you _are_ my girlfriend!" Tarishi looks up at him with a puzzled and startled face. "You're never getting Tetsusaiga!"

Inuyasha lifts his sword and runs for the girl in front of him.

"I stopped caring! I want to save my friends! I have to kill those who would hurt the ones I love! Starting with bitches like you! This is for you Kagome!"

"But I _am_ Kagome!"

Inuyasha stops cold, his sword only a centimeter from Tarishi's nose.

"You...you are Kagome?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Inuyasha!" the search for Inuyasha still runs.

Kagome speeds back and forth, looking for him._ I'm sorry for all the things I said. _She closes her eyes and holds back tears. Miroku slips in the mud and gets his head stuck.

"Oh, you are such an ass," Kagome pulls his head out of the soil.

"Any sign of Inuyasha?" Miroku asks when his mouth is free to speak.

"No, not yet," Kagome looks down at the brown and black dirt.

Rain begins to fall on them. Kagome can't hold it anymore and she begins to cry. Miroku stands up and embraces her.

"We'll find him," he says in a comforting voice. "I promise, Inuyasha isn't hurt.

I'm sorry for the cliffie...but i just couldn't resist! if you want to find out the shocking story behind the Tarishi being Kagome thing, then i need **3** reviews this time! he he! i am just sooooo evil arn't i?


	6. Begin the battle!

ok, here is the next chapter. i know that my name is naruto fan, so while i'm working on this story, a new naruto story will be being made called, "My Kunai's Only Desire", so if ur a naruto fan like me look for the story. in the begining of this chapter, it takes off where kagome's dream left off. ok :) Enjoy!

_Cool wind blows and darkness escapes the sky. The lush green field now seems dead. The grass is black and brown, crimpled at the tip. All the trees are dead and the ash like branches are falling off. No flowers help the sadness. It is so depreasing that the area almost seems a shade of blue._

_The little girl sits up, coughing from the grey smoke. Her once yellow dress is stained dark red with blood. A gothic black removes the color yellow. The girl looks around, tears falling from her eyes. Her face is red and her eyes are puffy._

_"Mommy," she whispers, her voice shaky and nearvous.. No need to shout. Nothing makes a sound. "Mommy where are you?"_

_She stands. Her pink shoes are gone. Undernieth her feet, the ground is cold and scratchy. Her mouth feels full, so she feels her teeth. They are sharpened to a point. _

_Realizing that she is all alone, and now nonhuman, the little girl walks away. She shivers and sings,_

_"If everyone cared, and nobody cried._

_If everyone loved, and nobody lied._

_If everyone shared, and swallowed their pride,_

_Then we'd see the day..._

_When nobody died..."_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The rain continues to cool the night.

"Y...you are Kagome?" Inuyasha can barely move. "I...I don't believe you!"

"Inuyasha!" Tarishi looks at him, her eyes filled with red and orange flames. "Sit!"

Before Inuyasha can think, he is pulled down by an invisible force. He lies on the ground, barely able to move.

"You," he has no idea what to say. "You really are Kagome."

"Yes," Tarishi looks down, tear drops begin rolling down her pale cheeks. "I couldn't tell you... you'd be even more reluctent to give up Tetsusaiga."

"How?" Inuyasha still looks up at her from the mud. "Hey wait a second! How the hell did you make me sit when I'm a human????"

"In that order, you would not give Tetsusaiga because you would be sad that I had turned evil. And the sit thing, well, there are many things you do not know about me."

Inuyasha scoffs at her and looks away.

"If you really _are _Kagome, then where did we first meet?"

Tarishi laughs and says, "You were pinned to a tree."

Inuyasha's face turns red from his blush. He looks at her. Once again, Tarishi pulls out her snake blade.

"Well," she says. "I'm getting tired, let's get this over with." She runs at Inuyasha.

"Wa?" Inuyasha tries to stand but his sit is still in play.

Tarishi slices through his arm in the same place where she had cut him before. His blood drips down, making a small pool. Tarishi glides her hand along the cut, gathering the blood. She lifts her finger to her lips and licks up the blood. This makes Inuyasha very uneasy, and it makes him want to vomit.

"Who the hell do you think you are!!??"

Inuyasha turns to find Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kirara, and the Kagome he knew and loved standing infront of them.

Inuyasha: Wait! hold the story! Where has Sango been this whole time?

Sango: How the hell should I know you ass???

"You guys found me!" yells Inuyasha.

"Get up you dumbass!" screams Kagome.

"I can't! I'm in sit!"

"How can you be in sit when your a human?"

"Ask her!" Inuyasha shakes his head in the direction of Tarishi.

"Who is that?"

Tarishi holds her blade up infront of her face and says, "I am Kagome Tarishi Higurashi!"

Kagome freezes up. She steps back.

"Y...you're not me!" she shouts.

"Who else would I be... Batsuanjiru."

Kagome gasps and steps back still.

"Th...that name I know that name!"

"Sure you do," Tarishi swipes a few black strands of hair from her face. "It's your demon name."

Everyone freezes just like Kagome.

"Demon??" Inuyasha is still patheticly stuck to the thick mud in the ground. "Could someone please get my sit turned DOWN so that I can kick Tarishi's ass!"

"I've had enough of this," Tarishi's face is almost steaming from anger. "Inuyasha, come here!"

"I'm down here you-"

"What do you want?"

Another Inuyasha appears beside Tarishi. He wears the same outfit as the Inuyasha on the ground, only it is dark blue. His demon fangs show proudly out of his mouth. His eyes are red and purple marks are over his cheeks. The claws on his fingers are much sharper than the other Inuyasha's. The hair on his head is a darker shade of grey, and slightly longer.

"WHAT THE????" the Inuyasha on the ground fights to stand up now more than ever.

"Oh, great!" yells Sango. "Another Inuyasha, and I thought one was bad!" The Inuyasha on the ground throws Sango an angry face.

"Wow!" Miroku backs up another step.

"Holy taco!" Shippo can barely say normal words.

"Another Inuyasha?" Kagome holds her arms in front of her chest.

"Inuyasha, would you kindly get your sword?" Tarishi looks at the demon Inuyasha.

"With pleasure," he replys.

Tarishi smiles and kisses him on the cheek, then dissapears in a cloud of purple smoke.

"Ok," the older Inuyasha looks down at his younger self. "Feel like having a fight with yourself Inuyasha?"

OOOOO! exciting! what will happen? THREE reviews! he he!!!!


	7. Inuyasha vs Inuyasha

yay! next chapter! sorry if this one isn't very good, i'm listening to music right now...japanese music... ppls, enjoy!

The older Inuyasha looks down at his former self.

"Sure," shouts the younger Inuyasha. "I'm up fer a fight with myself, only one problem."

"What?"

"HELLO!! I'M KINDA STUCK TO THE GROUND!!!!"

"Oh, sorry," the older Inuyasha snaps his fingers and for reasons nobody understands, Inuyasha jumps off of the ground, dripping wet and covered with mud.

"O...k," he says.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome runs over to him. "Don't be a dumbass! These people may look like us, and say that they're us," she puts her arms around the young Inuyasha. "But how _could_ they be?"

"I don't know if they are who thhey say they are or not," Inuyasha pulls out Tetsusaiga and it grows to it's full form. "But this guy asked for a battle, so I'm gonna give him...er...me, one!"

Kagome backs up.

"This is gonna be so cool!!" Shippo dances and jumps around everyone. "Inuyasha vs Inuyasha!! AAA! This is making my brain hurt!!"

"Ok you, me, whoever you are," Inuyasha takes a step closer to his future self and gets into a fighting stance. "Let's make this a battle we won't soon forget!"

"You can be sure that it will be."

The future Inuyasha pulls out a sword that makes everyone stop breathing **(again! )**. The sword is red with darker red blood marks all over it. The handle is silver with dents in it, clearly made by another sword. The blade is longer than Inuyasha is, and it is very thick. Inuyasha gets into the same stance.

"Ok, let's start this!"

**(ok, before we begin, there are a few things you will need to know. because there are 2 Inuyashas fighting, it might get weird. so, because each Inuyasha is wearing a different colored outfit, i have made the Inuyasha from the past the red team, and the Inuyasha from the future the blue team. )**

Red charges at blue like a dog chasing a cat. Blue just stands there. Without thinking, red slices Tetsusaiga through blue.

"Thet was...easy...," he says.

"Not quite," blue apears behind red and slashes him down the back. He grouns in pain.

"W...what?" red looks weakly up at blue from the ground.

Blood begins to drip from his wound.

"Don't worry I'm not going to kill you," Blue turns around and lifts his shirt.

There, a large red and blue scar stretches across his back.

"Why would I kill you?" he turns back around. "After all, you're me. That scar on my back, I gave it to myself."

"No shit!!" red jumps back to his feet.

Once again, red attempts to slash blue, but he just jumps out of the way. Blue lifts his sword high above his head and slices down, tearing red's sleeve.

"Why are you fighting me if your goal isn't to kill me?" red shouted. "Why did Tarishi say she was Kagome? Why? I want to know why!"

"She _is_ Kagome you dumbass!"

"And why does everyone call me dumbass?!"

"Because you are one," from behind the Inuyashas, Miroku speeks.

Red glares at him, then turns back to blue.

"So," he begins. "Why? Tell me, tell all of us."

"I can't," blue stands as still as a flag pole. "I'm pretty sure that Tarishi would want to tell that story."

"If Tarishi really _is _Kagome, then why did she change her name?"

"I'm sorry, but I can't tell you anything," blue quickly leaps into the air and brings his sword down on red's hand.

Red drops Tetsusaiga and grips his hand. Blue slowly picks up Tetsusaiga and holds it in front of his face.

"And why do you need Tetsusaiga?" red's fangs begin to sharpen as the sun lifts up over the mountains. **(remember, Inuyasha is a human! anyone woundering how he could do all that stuff while in human form?) **"If you're me, then what happened to make you lose it?"

Without saying anything, blue slams Tetsusaiga on red's head, knocking him out.

if you didn't think that i was evil before, do you think it now? and yes, not much of a fight, but at the end of the story there will be a really big battle. the next chapter might be longer, might. all questions will be answered next chapter, but first, i need 3 reviews.


	8. The only way to remember

ok, next chapter. and i'm sorry, but i had this great idea, and, well...the secrets will not be told in this chapter, but the next chapter. Enjoy!

"Pitty, our friends are still asleep. But you seem to be opening your eyes."

The young Inuyasha slowly opens his eyes. Tarishi is sitting in a near by chair. They are in a dark and damp room. The walls are plain and made of brick. The only light comes from a small hole on the side of one wall. Inuyasha looks down to find that he is tied up.

"What the hell?" he says weakly.

Tarishi giggles again and says, "Did you have a nice nap?"

"Nap!?" Inuyasha grows angry. "That other me banged my own sword at me and gave me a massive headache!!"

"You need to calm down."

"CALM DOWN???!!!" Inuyasha is now red in face. "If you really are Kagome like you claim to be, then why are you doing this?"

"Well," Tarishi stands up. "I guess I can tell you now, after all you've been through."

"Finnaly!!"

"Ok, this is a long story so get comfortable."

"Um, I'm tied up with ropes, HOW CAN I GET COMFORTABLE??"

"Alright, a really long time ago my mother and I had a nice vacation at a quiet forest. We found a field and went to rest in it and lay under the sun. I was only about six. We were having such a great time untill a storm came. My mother disapeared and I was left alone. Then, grey clouds flew over me and I was turned into a demon. The demon Batsuanjiru. A bat angel with the power to kill with blood."

"Wait! But what about all of Kagome's memories? He brother, grandfather, mother, friends, cat???"

"I was just getting to that," Tarishi sat back down and sighed. "I couldn't stand being a demon, so I erased all that had happened by killing my past life, although, I made her death seem like it was the fault of another fate."

Inuyasha's world suddenly seemed to seep away.

"H..hold on," he said slowly. "Y...you killed Kikyo? You killed yourself???"

"Yes I guess I did."

"You're...you're," Inuyasha didn't know what to say.

"Then, after Kikyo was dead, I forgot everything about ever being a demon. And my life was renewed. But then, when I came here to the past, I started to see demons again. And one night, I remembered everything. It began after a dream I had about that day I became Batsuanjiru. **(author: remember? Kagome had that dream in that one chapter?)** Then I saw everything go through my head like a true story movie."

"But why the hell are you evil?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kagome awakes to a drop of water falling on her nose. She looks around.

"What happened?" she soon sees that she is tied up.

The others lay sleeping around the room they are in. It is dark and wet.

"Guys wake up," Kagome kicks Miroku, waking him up.

"What is it?" he asks. "Ah! Wait we're all tied up!"

"What was your first clue? Oh, where's Inuyasha?"

Miroku looks around and says, "No, he's here. But you may not be very happy to see him," he nods his head at the direction of a small window.

Kagome sees that the room they are in is underground. Through the window, green grass tickles the windowpane. Leaning against the glass, the older Inuyasha sits and looks up at the sky.

"I'm...gonna...KILL HIM!!!" Kagome tries to stand up.

"Wait, we don't know what the hell really _is_ going on," Miroku says.

"Alright, but I still want to talk to this so called Inuyasha."

Kagome moves her feet around untill she feels a rock. Shifting to one side, she carefully picks up the rock with her bound hands and spins her body. She lets go of the rock and it flies at the window, making a loud tapping sound. The blue Inuyasha turns around and looks at them.

Opening the window he asks, "Yeah, and what do you want?"

"What do _I_ want? What do _you_ want? You and Tarishi, or me, are making no sense at all! What is with this abduction?"

"I don't think I should tell you that, Tarishi was the one that wanted to tell you."

"Well, arn't I Tarishi?"

"Yeah, so you should remember everything."

"So I don't remember something, big deal!"

"Yes, it is a big deal, Batsuanjiru."

"Why do you keep calling me that?"

"Because it's your name."

"No it isn't!"

"Here," Inuyasha tosses a small, plain blade at Kagome.

It slices through the rope, freeing her. Kagome quickly stands up and grips the blade.

"If you want to remember," says Inuyasha. "Then slice that blade down the middle of your face."

"WHY WOULD I DO THAT?"

"It's the only thing you can do if you want your memories back."

Kagome looks down at the blade in her hand. She takes a deep breath, then slowly rises the blade above her head.

...no comment. and i really am sorry that this chapter didn't give you answers, but the next one will! 3 reviews!


	9. I'll fight with you!

ok, here it is. the next chapter. secrets secrets secrets! and guess what! i'm making yet ANOTHER story after this one called blood tear, (not sure what show it will be for yet) Enjoy!

Miroku stares at Kagome in horror as she lifts the blade higher and higher above her head. She pauses at arms length and looks up. _What am I about to do? All just because I don't remember what I should._

"Wait! Kagome don't do it!" Miroku screams.

"I...," Kagome swallows hard. "I have to."

A single tear drop streams down Kagome's face. Then, with one swift move, she slices down the middle of her eyes.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Why the hell are you evil?" the young Inuyasha looks up at Tarishi.

"Who ever said we were evil?"

"WHAT?!" Inuyasha uses his feet to scurry to the wall of the room.

"You just keep getting funnier."

"How can you not be evil??? First you burst into _the past_ and fight me for Tetsusaiga! Then you kidnap me!! And where is everyone else?"

"You are keeping them in another room."

"Don't call that bastard me! Even if he really is me! Where are we anyway?"

"Some old abandoned subway."

"Subway?"

"Oh, I forgot to mention. When Inuyasha knocked you out, he went about knocking out everyone else. After that, we went back to my original time."

"Why?" this time Inuyasha is calm.

"Because this time is when we need Tetsusaiga."

"What for?"

"Well, if you had cowaperated in the first place, then you wouldn't have to be put through this."

"So," Inuyasha tries to find the right words. "So if you're not evil, and you're fighting something...then I guess I'll fight with you!"

"Really?"

"Sure! You are Kagome, and you say that you're the future me's girlfriend."

"Thank you! Come on now let's hug!" Tarishi drops down and hugs Inuyasha.

"Not that I don't like this hug," says Inuyasha. "But between you and the ropes, I can't breathe!!"

"Oh, sorry," Tarishi lets go of Inuyasha and blushes. "Ok, let's get these ropes off!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"NO!" Miroku struggles to free himself.

A bead of dark red blood falls from Kagome's forehead and crashes on the floor. At first, Miroku thinks that the future Inuyasha has tricked Kagome into killing herself, but soon sees that it was no trick. Kagome drops the blade as her skin begins to evaporate. Underneath, her new skin is dark and grey. Fangs dried with blood stick out of her mouth. Bat like ears with fluffy grey fur peak out of her head. Black feathered wings stretch out and are almost as tall a Kagome herself. Her nails are now blue, glowing claws. Kagome's hair is much longer now, and is the color of darkness. **(not black, but darkness)**

"Wha?" Kagome looks down at her hands.

"What are you?" Miroku turns to the future Inuyasha. "What is she??!!"

"I told you," Inuyasha says. "She's the demon Batsuanjiru, bat angel."

"Bat angel?" Miroku is now dumbstruck.

"Yeah, isn't that right Kagome?"

"I," Kagome still looks at her new self. "I..I..I'm remembering! Another cloud demon named Fuku turned me into a demon. Oh, no! And now I remember that I was the one who killed Kikyo!"

"Huh??!!" Miroku forces himself to grab the blade and cuts the ropes that bind him. "What are you talking about?"

"We want to know too!" behind them, all the others are awake, and seem to have been awake for some time.

"Let's wait for Tarishi," Inuyasha hops through the window and lands in front of them. "Then you can both explain things."

ok! now all we need to wrap up this story is the fight with the thing. and what that thing is, well that's for me to know, and you to find out. we also need to talk about that thing about Inuyasha's demon side being slowly awakened. and why the hell were Tarishi and future Inuyasha with Sesshomaru if they're not evil? but you can only find out if i have 3 reviews!


	10. Kirureru

next chapter! yay! ok...i THINK this is the second to last chapter...but maybe not. Enjoy!

Tarishi and the younger Inuyasha walk down the subway.

"So, where's everyone else being held?" asks Inuyasha.

"I think it's the next room on the left," Tarishi points to a grey door.

"Ok, so...once we're with everyone, we'll explain stuff."

"Then get to fighting."

"So," Inuyasha stops at the door. "What _are_ we fighting?"

"I don't like talking about things more than once. I'll tell you that when we're with our friends."

"Right," Inuyasha turns the knob on the door and pushes it open. "Hey guys!"

Everyone looks up. All but Miroku and Kagome are tied up in the corner. The older Inuyasha stands with them, his demon eyes shimmering. At first, the red Inuyasha smiles, but then sees what Kagome has become.

"WAAAAAAAAA!!!!????" he steps back a distance.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome looks at him with a gental expresion.

"Wh...wh...?" Inuyasha finds it hard to speak. "Kagome? Is that you?"

"I...," Kagome looks down. "I guess so..."

"Yeah, I'm dumbfounded to," Miroku tells Inuyasha.

"Did I forget to tell you that the way I look now, isn't what I really look like," Tarishi's voice is slow and nervous.

"YESYOUFORGOTTOTELLMETHAT!!!!" Inuyasha's face is red.

"What did you say?" Miroku stares at him.

"I said, yes you forgot to tell me that."

"Oh, ok!"

"So, what is this...you Kagome?" Inuyasha walks up to Kagome and holds her grey hands.

"It's...ah...I'm, Batsuanjiru. A bat angel demon."

"So you are a demon...," Inuyasha looks away from her.

"Hey, we're still on the floor here!" Sango looks up at them.

"Sorry, I'll help you," Miroku drops to Sango's side and begins to untie the ropes.

Kagome steps to the side of Inuyasha and looks at Tarishi. They gaze at each other angrily for a long time. Finnaly, Tarishi pulls out her snake blade and slashes down her face. She is now Batsuanjiru. The two bat angels do not move, their anger growing.

"Can you two stop this?" both Inuyashas go to the girls.

The future Inuyasha kisses Tarishi and the past Inuyasha hugs Kagome.

"So," Kagome glances at the future couple, then moves her gaze back to Inuyasha. "If they're us, then, we'll be...boyfriend and girlfriend someday?"

Inuyasha looks at her lovingly and says, "Yes, I guess so."

Then both smile and move closer to each other.

"Hey!" Shippo jumps in between them. "Don't you know? The main characters arn't supposed to kiss passionately untill the end of the story! Or at the end of a chapter, and this chapter still has some stuff to go through!"

Kagome laughs and says, "Ok Shippo."

Inuyasha gives Shippo a mean look. _Why did that bastard stop us? I really wanted to kiss Kagome!_

"Ok," Tarishi lets go of her loved one and stands in the middle of the room. "Time for everyone to know everything. Kagome, how much do you remember?"

"I don't believe it but, I remember everything up untill I killed Kikyo."

"Alright, good. So, Inuyasha why don't we tell them everything they need to know?"

"Ah," the blue Inuyasha goes Tarishi. "So little me said he would help us?"

"You bet!"

"Great! Ok, let's tell them about Kirureru."

"Kirureru?" all but Tarishi and the older Inuyasha ask.

"A demon that found it's way to my time," says Tarishi.

"A demon!" the red Inuyasha becomes angry again.

"Yes."

Just then, a large tail smashes through the wall and slams the group down. They all jump back up.

"I'm guessing that's Kirureru?" asks Sango.

"Yeah, and he's really pissed at something!" Tarishi runs out the door. "Come on!"

"Right!" they all run after her.

"Wait Inuyasha!" Kagome grabs the red Inuyasha's arm, stopping him.

"Yeah Kagome?"

"It's the end of the chapter...," Kagome looks at the broken floor and blushes.

"I'm sorry Kagome. I really want to kiss you," Inuyasha pulls out Tetsusaiga. "But we have a demon to kill," he runs out.

Kagome stands there alone. She looks after Inuyasha.

"But," she whispers to herself. "But I love you..."

AWWWW! how cute!! evil Shippo, stopping their kiss! if you want to read that part, though, i need three reviews!


	11. Sesshomaru returns

the next chapter is here! it's just not the last chapter... ok, so, yeah. Enjoy!

Outside, Kirureru smashes down all the buildings.

The young Inuyasha looks up at it and says, "That thing's huge!!"

"That's the whole reason we needed Tetsusaiga!" shouts Tarishi. "If Kirureru had been smaller, then all we would need is our normal swords!"

"Ok, I still have some questions that need answered," Inuyasha allows his sword to grow. "But this ass has got to die first!" he begins charging at the demon.

"Inuyasha wait!"

Inuyasha speeds down the street. **(the reason that i'm not telling you what kirureru looks like yet, is because inuyasha can't see him through dust...created by kirureru)** He jumps up and hops from building to building, racing after his new found opponent. Kicking off a flag pole, Inuyasha makes himself air born and swings his sword at Kirureru.

"Take this!" he slices through the arm of the demon.

Kirureru waves his arm in pain, causing the smoke to dissapear. Once Kirureru is seen, Inuyasha just stares at him. His body is that of a wolf's, and he has large, black crow wings. His fur is a mix of red and green and his teeth glisten in the sunlight. Kirureru's tail is long and fluffy, and at the end is a sharp arrowhead. This demon looks nothing more than a very large demon puppy with anger issues.

"Oh, he's gorgeous!" Kagome looks up at the demon.

"Don't be fooled," says her future self. "That wolf is very dangerous."

"I know," Kagome pulls out her bow and readies it.

She is about to shoot when Tarishi flies past her.

"You have wings you know!" Tarishi looks down at Kagome from the sky.

"Oh, yeah," Kagome jumps up and flies after Kirureru, but she is a little clumsy. "Ow!" Kagome crashes into a near by tree.

"It takes a while to get used to, don't worry!"

Inuyasha soon realizes that he has been still and swings Tetsusaiga.

"Wind scar!" a burst of wind escapes from the sword and hits Kirureru.

"Fire cannon!" the wolf demon slams his tail on the ground, causing several fireballs to pop out. They all fly at Inuyasha.

He jumps out of the way but more come at him. Now, Inuyasha looks like he is dancing because of all his hoping.

"I didn't know he could do that!" shouts Inuyasha.

Tarishi flies next to him and answers, "Yep, and he can do a lot more stuff too."

"Any I need to be careful about?"

"Oh, let's see...ONLY ALL OF THEM!!"

"Ok, ok!" Inuyasha attempts to hit Kirureru again.

"Alright my turn!" Miroku steps up. "Wind tunnel!" he releases the beads that cover the hole in his hand and points toward the demon. "Move Inuyasha, Tarishi!"

They both jump aside and alow Kirureru to be sucked into the tunnel, but nothing happens.

"Hey! He isn't even moving!" Kagome screams.

"I told you that wouldn't work," Tarishi flies over to Miroku.

"No you didn't!!!"

"Well I should have!"

"Ok, let me try!" Kagome strings her bow and aims for the wolf.

With a twang the arrow soars through the air and hits Kirureru in the paw. A stream of green blood slithers out, but the hit dosn't apear to have even tickled him.

"Well that was pointless," Kagome sighs at her loss.

"His blood is green??" Shippo's face is nearvous.

"And your blood is red!" Kirureru charges at Shippo with alarming speed.

"Watch it!" Sango throughs her giant boomerang at the demon, saving Shippo.

"Be careful!" Tarishi readies herself for an attack that she is about to do. "Kirureru's whole point for killing is blood!"

Once that is said, Tarishi flies as high as she can and absorbs sunlight. Then, she flies back down and throws her hands up at Kirureru.

"Blinding beam!" an explosion of light erupts from Tarishi's hands. "Close your eyes everyone!"

They all do as they are told as the light grows. Finnaly, it shoots at the green and red wolf. The demon simply runs out of the way, dodging it.

"That...that didn't work?" Tarishi begins to slowly reach the ground.

"Wow, what was that?" Kagome lands next to her older self. "I'll learn that some day?"

"Yeah, Batsuanjiru can kill people with blood AND light!"

"Cool! Think I could try?"

"No, you're still too young," Tarishi jumps up and flies away.

"Oh yeah, how old are you huh?"

"Kilala!" Sango calls.

The giant tiger like Kilala comes and Sango climbs on, boomerang in hand. She throughs it, but it misses the demon.

"Damn it!"

"Ok, bastard! Let's see if you can take this!" the older Inuyasha uses his claws to rip through Kirureru's neck.

"Nice one!" the red Inuyasha says as his futer self lands in front of him.

"Thanks, but you have claws too."

"Not as sharp as that!"

"But you will, soon."

"Hey, I've been meaning to ask that. Why _am_ I a full demon in the future?"

"No time to talk, you can ask all the questions you want later," the blue Inuyasha runs back to the fight.

"Well...FINE!" Inuyasha fallows himself to the battle.

"Can you deal with this?" Tarishi cuts herself along the arm and gathers the blood in her hand. She throws it at Kirureru shouting, "Curse seal blood!"

The blood hits the wolf across the face. A few dark scratches apear.

"Yes, hit ya! You will be dead in only a matter of hours now!"

"Do you think it would really be that easy?" Kirureru closes his eyes and hums, causing the marks to fade away.

"WHA!!??" Tarishi backs up.

"I grow tired of this," the wolf lifts his paw and pounds it at the eight fighters. **(8 including kilala)**

This knocks them all of them out, but not the red Inuyasha. He slowly stands up, clutching his stomach. Blood drips from his chest. Just then, Sesshomaru apears on Kirureru's shoulder.

"What are you doing here bastard?"

"Shut up and come with me."

"What?"

"I said, come with me," Sesshomaru waves his hand and pain strikes Inuyasha's head. He falls to the dirt.

The last thing he sees before he faints, is a foggy image of his brother holding his sword, and walking to the others.

I know what you're asking, is this a new plot? the answer is no, it isn't. the thing with Sesshomaru has something to do with what happened at the beginging of the story.


	12. What makes a traitor

alright, it's time to tell. a lot of you have MANY questions. well, here's where it all gets told. like a little kid telling on some other kid to the teacher Enjoy!

The red Inuyasha slowly gets up.

"Man! I got knocked out again!!" he looks around. "Where am I?"

The place that he is in has no sign of any walls, floor, or sky. Nothing but black.

"What the hell?"

"What up Inuyasha?" a voice behind him speaks.

Inuyasha spins around to find someone standing there.

"Who are you?"

The figure steps closer so that Inuyasha can see him. It is the blue Inuyasha.

"Oh, older me," says Inuyasha. "I thought you were someone else."

"I'm not the older you," the dog demon steps closer.

"Who else would you be?"

"You, your demon side."

"Huh?" Inuyasha steps back.

"We're in you in you mind. You got knocked out remember?"

"...Yeah I remember that," Inuyasha mumbles. "But what are you talking about?"

"You _do_ want to be a full demon don't you? That was your true ambition from the start right? You wanted the Sacred Jewel to make yourself a demon 100 percent."

"That _was_ what I wanted to do. But then I met Kagome!"

"You must be kidding."

"I never kid around when it comes to someone that I love."

"You don't love her."

"Yes I do!!"

"Prove it."

"Ok, how so?"

"If you really loved Kagome, then you would leave her alone."

"What?"

"You being a demon just gets in her way. If you truly loved her, then you would leave her. Then you could be able to become a demon, and she could go home. That's what you want isn't it?"

"Well, I want Kagome to be happy but...," the red Inuyasha looks down.

"Take the jewel," the demon Inuyasha demands.

"No! I couldn't!" Inuyasha shouts.

"But you did."

"What are you saying?"

"You betrayed everyone, the you from the future is working with Naraku."

"HUH??"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kagome sits up and clutches her head. She looks around, relieved that they are still at the area where they fought Kirureru.

"Is everyone ok?" she asks as she sees the others get up.

"All ok," says Tarishi.

"Good," Kagome looks around. "Oh great! Inuyasha's missing again!"

"Both Inuyashas," Tarishi gives a worried look.

"Where did they go?" asks Sango.

"Maybe they went to go fight again," Miroku says.

"Or the future Inuyasha is teaching our Inuyasha something," Shippo looks at random places for any sign of the half demon.

"I hope they're alright," Tarishi's voice is steady.

"I'm...sure thay are," Kagome begins looking for the Inuyashas. "Come on, they can't be too far."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"What do you mean I'm working with Naraku?" the red Inuyasha wishes he had his sword.

"Well," begins the full demon Inuyasha. "You talked to your demon side like you are now. You realized that Kagome would be better off without you, and so, you forgot your love for her. Longing for the Sacred Jewel, you went to Naraku. Over time, you gained all of the jewel shards and became full demon. After that, you found Kagome again, now going by the name of Tarishi. You discovered that she was a demon and used that to your advantage. Pretending to be with her, you and Tarishi became a couple, and the whole time you were still with Naraku. Then, Sesshomaru came. You all formed a plan to get Tetsusaiga for Naraku's own reasons. To make the plan work, Sesshomaru sent Kirureru to Kagome's time. You then told Tarishi that you needed Tetsusaiga to battle the wolf demon. She believed you, and you both went back in time. To make the plan even easier, you convinced Tarishi that Sesshomaru was now good, and he joined the group."

"So you're saying this whole time, the me from the future was evil?"

"Yep," the demon Inuyasha smiles.

"Wait, how do you know all this if you're not from the future?"

"Because I'm you. And if I'm you, then I'm also you in the future, so..."

"I see," Inuyasha looks away. "Well, I just changed my destiny because I'm NOT leaving Kagome. No matter what you say!"

"_I_ don't need to say anything."

Suddenly Inuyasha wakes up. He sits up. He had been by a small lake with mist all over.

"I thought you'd never wake up!" Inuyasha turns to find his older self siting on a rock.

"You traitor!" Inuyasha stands up. "I can't believe you...ah...me... would do something like this!!"

"So your demon talked to you huh?"

"You betrayed Kagome! I thought you loved her! _I_ love her!"

"Shut the hell up, Naraku's gonna be here soon."

"Why would I wait for Naraku?!"

"Where else you gonna go? We're in my time now."

"You mean we're in the future?"

"Well, since we are in this time, it would be called the present. But yes we are in the future."

"Why did you do this? I thought that you left Kagome because you loved her. Why are you lying to her?"

"...Power makes people do things they wouldn't normaly do..."

"YOU DID IT FOR POWER???"

"To be a demon."

"YOU'RE OUT OF YOUR MIND!!!"

The blue Inuyasha laughs and says, "Maybe." He hops off the rock.

"So, I see he's awake," Sesshomaru apears behind them.

"I have been waiting, for HOURS!!!" the blue Inuyasha complains.

"Really? I was out for hours?" the red Inuyasha asks calmly.

"Ok, I just came to see if your still alive," Sesshomaru dissapears again in a cloud of black smoke.

"Great, he left me with me," the older Inuyasha jumps back on the rock. "Well, you're not going anywhere so you might as well get comfotable. Naraku _somehow_ created a barrior around this lake, you can't escape. And don't ask me what Naraku wants with you cause he didn't tell me and I don't remember from when I was you."

Angry, Inuyasha sits back down on the grass and thinks how the others are doing. _Kagome..._

Ok, any more questions? but no questions on the rest of the story!! the lake that they are at is the same lake that Tarishi and Inuyasha were at in the beginging of the story. and i've decided something, i'm no longer going to wait for reviews for me to continue the story, because i REALLY want to start my next story, blood tear. blood tear will be a naruto thing. but i still WANT reviews, so R&R please!


	13. A demon, a lie, and Naraku

ok, the next chapter has come! Enjoy!

"Maybe they're this way!" Kagome, still Batsuanjiru, leads the small group.

"Forget it, we've been looking for hours. Don't worry, they're ok," Miroku slumps behind them.

"Miroku," Sango stops him in his tracks. "But what if they're not ok. Naraku could be a part of this, and Sesshomaru is still in this game."

"That reminds me!" Kagome stops and spins around, her face right in front of Tarishi's. "How is Sesshomaru in this? Where's his piece of this puzzle?"

Tarishi smiles and says, "One day Inuyasha came to me and explained that Sesshomaru had turned good, because Inuyasha was, and still is, his brother."

"A likely story!"

Tarishi looks at Kagome strangely then asks, "What do you mean?"

"You're me! You're sapposed to have my brain!"

"I'm different from you because of my age!"

"Oh yeah? And how old _are_ you?"

Tarishi looks down.

"You're not as old as you made us think huh?" a look of pride captuers Kagome's face.

"I...," Tarishi looks farther down. "I'm...21."

"WHAAAA? That's nothing to blush about!!!!!"

"Who said I was blushing!!??"

"What do you call that?" Kagome points to a red streak across Tarishi's face.

"Well...ah..."

"Cut it out!!!" Shippo stops the two **(or...one...i'm not sure. they're both Kagome ok!)**

They both look away angrily. Tarishi uses her bat wings to fly off.

"I'll...look for the Inuyashas from the sky," she says.

"Yeah, and then you won't come back!" Kagome jumps into the air and takes flight. "I'm going too."

"Don't kill each other!" shouts Sango.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"When's he gonna get here?" the blue Inuyasha complains to himself.

"I don't really care if Naraku ever gets here!" the red Inuyasha looks away.

"Well sure _you_ don't, but I do!"

"Arn't you me?"

"Yeah but..."

"People are always calling me a dumbass, I'm beginning to see why."

"I'm tired of this!" the future Inuyasha gets into a stance. "Kyori wa dono kurai desu ka...," the demon Inuyasha slowly fades away. "Don't go anywhere now," his voice speaks to his younger self just before he completely disappears.

"Where would I go?" Inuyasha yells.

Now fully angry, Inuyasha falls onto the grass and sits down. He looks up at the darkining sky.

"Kagome," he says, as if Kagome really was there. "I'm sorry for what I've done. And what I'm going to do...DAMN IT!!!!" Inuyasha picks up the closest rock and flings it at the lake, causing a small splash.

Inuyasha looks down, tears slowly rolling down his cheeks. Thunder claps and rain begins to pour down on the half demon. _Why does this always happen? Why didn't I tell Kagome how I feel? Damn you Shippo, stopping our kiss._ He fights back more tears.

"I'll make sure that I _don't _go to Naraku!"

"You may find that very hard to do."

Inuyasha turns around to find Naraku standing there wearing his white outfit, along with Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's future self. But Inuyasha notices that his blue form looks strange. Instead of his regular eyes, they are now a solid gold, no pupil and no shine.

"What the hell is wrong with your eyes?" he asks him.** (or is it himself? so confusing!)**

"Inuyasha is now under my control," Naraku stands motionless.

"What do you mean?"

"You didn't come to me of your own free will, the story you heard was a lie."

"Ok, then tell me the real story!"

"Sorry, no time right now," Naraku throws a shard of a rock at Inuyasha and it hits him in the shoulder.

"What the hell was-" Inuyasha's eyes turn the same as the blue Inuyasha.

"Now, I want you to kill Kagome."

Inuyasha stands up. Weakly, and unknow to his true self, he nods in agreement.

it's getting really interesting! and i know, kinda short. but the next one will be longer! please R&R!


	14. Does he know what he's doing?

next chapter ready to read! Enjoy!

The two Kagomes fly above the others, neither talking. Kagome wants to talk about what her future was going to be like, but for the time being, it seems to her that her future is filled with hard times. Both Batsuanjirus fly at a steady pace with the wind, following what they know about Inuyasha. Then, Kagome finds something to talk about.

"Hey Tarishi," she says.

"Yeah?"

"How did you and Inuyasha become a couple?"

Tarishi smiles and says, "Inuyasha finnaly got up the courage to tell me his feelings for me. Then I told him how I felt."

"But...when?"

"Well," Tarishi takes a moment to think. "I'm pretty sure he will after this fight is over."

"It isn't over?"

"Kirureru's still out there isn't he?"

"Oh yeah, he beat us down."

"Right."

Kagome can't help but giggle.

"What is it?" asks Tarishi.

"You seem so calm," Kagome says. "Even behind your eyes, how do you do it?"

"If you begin to panic, your enemies will find a way to take advantage of that..."

"Oh..."

Now they fly without words. Untill Tarishi sees something.

"What's that?" she asks, pointing to some smoke.

"Could that be Kirureru?"

"No, I don't think so. If it was we'd be able to tell."

"Maybe someone just started a fire."

"Even so, I'm gonna check it out," Tarishi flies downward twards the smoke.

"Wait for me!" Kagome is not far behind.

Once they reach the smoke, they see a patch of grass on fire.

"Come on, we'd better put it out," Tarishi walks up to the flames, but then something stops her.

"What is it?"

"That tree," Tarishi looks up at a large tree with a mark on it.

"Yeah, the tree where we first met Inuyasha."

Tarishi dosn't speak. Her gaze is glued to the tree, as if she was seeing it for the first time. She steps closer.

"What's wrong?" Kagome walks up to Tarishi.

"I havn't been here in years."

"You havn't?"

"No, after Inuyasha and I got together, we moved to a small lake."

"And you havn't been here?"

"Not ever since..."

They stay looking at the tree for a little longer. Tarishi still will not move.

"The...the fire," Kagome looks around for some water.

"A...alright," Tarishi walks up to the red patch.

She throws her hands over it. A drop of blood spils from her fingers and lands on the fire, extinguishing it.

"Nice trick," Kagome stares at what was fire. "Hey, that reminds me, how do I get back to Kagome?"

"Just pull out one of your feathers," Tarishi pulls out a feather from one of her large wings and she is soon herself.

"Oh," Kagome tries it and Batsuanjiru fades away. "That's better. Hey, I see Inuyasha!"

"Where? Which one?"

"It's the red one."

"...oh..."

"It's ok, you'r Inuyasha's just fine, I'm sure of it!"

"You're right."

They both run over to Inuyasha. He just stands there weakly.

"Hi, Inuyasha," Kagome hugs him. "Are you alright?"

"Kagome," he whispers.

Slowly, Inuyasha pulls out a black knife and cuts Kagome's arm.

"Ow!" Kagome backs up. "What the hell did you do that for??!! Huh?" now Kagome sees Inuyasha's solid gold eyes. "Inuyasha, what's wrong? You look like Sango's brother when he was being controlled by Naraku."

"Kagome," Inuyasha throws the knife at Kagome.

"What?" she jumps out of the way.

"Inuyasha you ass! What are you doing?" Tarishi runs up to him but he punches her out of the way.

"Kagome...," he walk up to Kagome.

"Wh...what's wrong with you Inuyasha?"

"Kagome..."

"Inuyasha! I know this isn't the real you!"

"Kagome..."

"Stop saying my name! You hurt me like heck, and I'm not talking about my arm! You hurt my heart!"

"Kago-" before Inuyasha can continue, he is knocked over by Sango's boomerang.

"What the hell Inuyasha?!" Sango screams catching her weapon.

"Inuyasha what are you doing?" Miroku steps closer.

"Don't get in my way," Inuyasha punches Miroku across the face.

"Inuyasha what's wrong with you!?" Shippo looks at Inuyasha with a scraed face.

"I must kill Kagome," Inuyasha turns back to his former love.

"WHAT???" they all shout.

"You've been hit on the head one too many times Inuyasha!" Sango throws her boomerang again.

Without turning back around, Inuyasha catches it. They all gasp.

"Don't get in my way," he throws it back at Sango and it slams her down.

"I...Inuyasha?" Kagome can't believe what she's seeing

"Kagome..." Inuyasha pulls out another blade and quickly stabs Kagome.

They all look at this in horror and yell, "Kagome!!"

i have no comment. this is good. even i'm in suspense. please R&R!


	15. They key word is remember

this next chapter...will Kagome die? read...and find out. enjoy...

"...ah...ah..," Kagome grouns in pain as the knife burns through her chest.

Inuyasha still does not realize that he is being controlled.

"Tarishi!" screams Miroku as he grabs Tarishi's shoulders and begins shaking her around. "Why didn't you tell us this was going to happen???!!!"

"Because I didn't know it was going to happen!" Miroku lets go of Tarishi.

"WWAAAAAA!!!!????" they all stare at her in disbelief.

"How could you not know something was going to happen, IF IT ALREADY HAPPENED TO YOU???!!!" Sango is ready to throw her boomerang at Tarishi.

"I don't know!" Tarishi pulls at her black hair. "All I remember is seeing your red Inuyasha after we put out the fire. And his eyes were normal and he was himself. I don't remember anything about him looking and acting like a zombie and stabing me!!"

"But then...," Miroku looks up to think.

"Well," says Tarishi. "Why don't we start by, oh, SAVING ME?"

"RIGHT!" they all run at Inuyasha.

Before they can hit him, Inuyasha pulls the knife from Kagome and spins around. He stabs Sango in the shoulder and slices Miroku across the face. They both land on the grass.

"Don't get in my way," Inuyasha turns back around to find Tarishi standing there.

"I always knew you were a bastard and a dumbass," she grips her snake blade. "But this? You love Kagome!"

"Don't-"

"Get in your way, yeah yeah, I heard ya! Can't you say anything else?"

"I can tell you to got to hell," Inuyasha stabs Tarishi in the arm. **(it would have been the heart, but Tarishi dodged)**

"Take this!" Tarishi slices Inuyasha on the back where he got his scar. **(remember? the scar that he gave himself?)**

"Ah!" Inuyasha yells in pain and falls. "What happened?" he gets back up, his eyes now normal.

"You almost, or might have, killed Kagome!!"

"I WHAT??"

"You don't remember!"

"It seems like everyone has memory problems here," Shippo watches from a distance.

"Shippo you little!" Inuyasha grows red in the face.

"He's back to normal," they all "anime sweat drop." **(i'm sure you all know what i mean)**

"Inu...inu...inuyasha," Kagome struggles to speak.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha runs to her side and holds her hand.

"Wh...why did you...do it?"

"I didn't want to. Wait, now I remember! Naraku took control of the blue Inuyasha because his demon side was being awakened! And now, my demon's coming, so Naraku took control of my mind. I'd rather kill myself than kill you!"

"I...I believe you...Inuyasha," Kagome's head turns and her eyes close.

"Kagome!!"

"No, this isn't right," Tarishi stands by their side. "If Kagome dies, then that means that I wouldn't be here. So she _must _still be alive!"

"Kagome, wake up," a tear streams down Inuyasha's face. "Kagome, please. It's impossible for you to be here in the future, but not in the past. Kagome..."

She dosn't answer.

"Maybe she just passed out?" Miroku says hopefully.

"She must have," Tarishi backs up.

"Kagome!" now Shippo runs over. "Kagome!"

Kilala licks Kagome's face. **(i'm sorry, but at the begining of the story, i called kilala, kirala...or something like that)**

"...Kagome?" Sango stands up.

Inuyasha can't say anything. He tries to hold back tears, but they just keep falling down his face. _She isn't dead, she can't be. I know she isn't dead. _

They all start half crying. Even Tarishi, even though she knows that Kagome can't be dead.

The sun begins to set, and the sky turns black. No stars tonight.

...once again, no comment. yes, it was short. but deal with with. please R&R


	16. Allowing Inuyasha to be sure

is Kagome dead? but if she is, then why is Tarishi there? read and find out! Enjoy!

Inuyasha's tears create a small puddle. He hugs Kagome and hides his face in her shoulder.

"Inuyasha?"

"I don't want to talk," his voice is uneasy.

"But Inuyasha," now they all look up exept for Inuyasha, now knowing who's voice it was.

"Shut up Kagome I'm trying to be sad that you're dead!" then Inuyasha looks back around. "Kagome!" he gets up and hugs Kagome as hard as he can. "Kagome is that you?"

"Who else would it be?"

"But," he looks back at what was Kagome's dead body.

In place of where "Kagome" lied dead, there is now a large pool of thick red blood.

"Tarishi told me that Batsuanjiru can use the blood of people she has killed, in order to create a clone," Kagome smiles and hugs Inuyasha back.

"Don't scar me like that you bitch!" Inuyasha laughs.

"Sorry, but if I told you while you were still a zombie, then you would have killed me!"

"...right... sorry about that."

"It's not your fault."

"Yay!" Shippo begins to dance around. "Kagome's alive!"

"You bastards, tell us what's going on!" Sango looks at both Tarishi and Kagome.

"Alright," Tarishi says. "I suddenly remembered that Inuyasha had been controlled by Naraku. So, before we landed here by the tree, I told Kagome how to make a clone of herself. I made the fire on the ground to draw Inuyasha over. All I needed to do was slash his scar, and he'd be back to normal."

"But I don't get something," Inuyasha lets go of Kagome. "If I'm not being controlled anymore, then why was my older self being controlled at all?"

"That, I don't get. Time, past, present, and future. It's all completely confusing."

"You can say that again," says Miroku.

"Even still," Tarishi slashes her face and become Batsuanjiru. "We still need to save my Inuyasha."

"Inuyasha gets out Tetsusaiga and says, "You got that right!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Damn it," Naraku walks in circles in the grass.

Sesshomaru and a controlled blue Inuyasha sit on a nearby boulder. They are still at the lake. Inuyasha sits obediently like a dog, his eyes still solid. Sesshomaru is getting impationt.

"So should I just go kill her myself?" Sesshomaru stands up.

"If anyone's going to kill her, it's going to be Inuyasha," says Naraku. That way he heart gets broken at the same time."

"Why do you want her dead so badly?"

"For being a demon."

"I still don't get why you want her dead."

"Well you don't have to get why."

"Ok."

Naraku looks at Inuyasha and shouts, "Inuyasha go kill Kagome."

"And if I don't succseed?" he asks weakly.

"Then throw this rock at your past self and get him back on our side," he tosses Inuyasha a rock. "After that, you can both kill her."

Inuyasha nods his head and dissapears in a cloud of red smoke.

"You sure this will work?" asks Sesshomaru.

"No."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"You know where we're going?" the red Inuyasha asks Tarishi, who is leading the group.

"Not really," she answers.

"What?!"

"It's ok Inuyasha," Kagome walk being hugged by Inuyasha. "We'll find them."

"Yeah, but when Sesshomaru kidnapped me, I woke up in the futuer."

"Wait!" Tarishi stops cold. "Where were you?"

"At some lake."

"Suzuki lake! Come on, now I know where we're going!" Tarishi starts to fly. **(cuz she's still Batsuanjiru)**

"Hop on!" Inuyasha alows kagome to get on his back along with Shippo. **(wow, not only does it look wrong in the show, but it **_**sounds**_** even wronger wronger: not a word) **

Kilala grows and Sango and Miroku get on her back. They all begin to fallow Tarishi.

They keep running untill tarishi stops at a lake.

"Is this it?" asks Sango as she jumps back to the ground.

"Yeah," answers Tarishi. "A few years from now, Inuyasha and Kagome will be living here."

"We're gonna be living together!?" asks Inuyasha.

"That a problem?" Kagome gives Inuyasha a look.

"No, it's just...," Inuyasha blushes.

"I know Inuyasha," Kagome walks over to the water.

"Smooth," Miroku says to Inuyasha as he passes him.

"You better kiss her soon," Sango whispers as she walks by Inuyasha.

"Wow Inuyasha, you're pathetic," Shippo laughs at him.

"Wanna say that to my face?" Inuyasha gets the "anime annoyed symbol." **(you all know what i'm talking about)**

"I just did!" they both look at each other angrily.

"Shut up guys!" yells Miroku.

Without saying anything, Inuyasha walks over to Kagome and hugs her again.

"Inuyasha," Kagome hold Inuyasha's hand. "I'm not going anywhere, you don't have to hold on to me."

"I thought I lost you, I don't want to actually lose you."

"Then let me make you sure," Kagome pulls Inuyasha to a tree, away from everyone else.

"Kagome what-" Inuyasha couldn't finish.

He couldn't finish, because Kagome ahd kissed him. And he returned that kiss.

AWWWW! they finnaly got to kiss! R&R please!


	17. The start of another fight

alright, here's the next chapter. Enjoy!

_"Kagome what-" Inuyasha couldn't finish._

_He couldn't finish, because Kagome had kissed him. And he returned that kiss._

---------------------------------------------

"So, why are we here?" Miroku asks Tarishi.

"Dumbass," she says. "We're here because we're waiting for Naraku and my Inuyasha to show up."

"And what makes you think that they'll show up here?"

"Where else do you expect us to look?"

"Fine," Miroku walks away.

Sango sits on a large boulder and Kilala chases Sippo. **(kilala chasing shippo...funny...)**

"Hey," says Miroku. "Where's Inuyasha and Kagome?"

"They were here a second ago," Sango jumps off the boulder.

Shippo then smiles and says, "I think I know where they are..."

He looks in the direction Inuyasha and Kagome are. They are still kissing.

"'Bout time!" Sango smiles.

"Wounder if Inuyasha made the move?" Miroku laughs.

"Naw," Shippo says surely. "He's not smooth enough for that."

"Kagome was the one who kissed him," they all look at Tarishi. "I remember this moment like it was yesterday."

"Why didn't you tell us?" asks Sango.

"That would have ruined it," Tarishi turns back around.

"Wait where's Shippo?" Miroku looks around franticly.

Inuyasha and Kagome's kiss never fades. They havn't moved from the tree that they were at. Mothing could stop them...except Shippo. From behind the couple, Shippo jumps up and screams. This startles the couple and they spread apart.

"Shippo you bastard!" Inuyasha tries to punch Shippo but he begins to run away laughing. "Get back here so I can kill you!" Inuyasha is not far behind.

Kagome giggles. _They're all so childish. But I'm glad I finnaly got to kiss Inuyasha. _She walks over to everyone else. They all smile widely at her.

"What?" she asks, half blushing.

"Nice one girl!" Sango lightly punches Kagome on the shoulder.

"I...I...I don't know what you're talking about!" now Kagome blushes.

"Finnaly decided that Inuyasha's not going to do do it, so you moved in huh?" Miroku nudges her with his elbow.

"I-I-I-I...I really don't know what you guys are talking about," Kagome's blush was red enough to be fire mixed with fresh blood. "Tarishi! Tell them that they have nothing to talk about!"

"Sorry," Tarishi still looks out to the lake. "I already told them that you kissed Inuyasha.

"WHAT?!"

"Hey! Who said we kissed?" Inuyasha stops at the group, also blushing.

The others just laugh and walk away. Inuyasha and Kagome's eyes meet and they smile.

"So...," Inuyasha looks away.

"Now, are you ok?" Kagome asks him.

"Yes, I'm fine," he walks away, still blushing.

From across the lake, a cloud of smoke apears.

"There he is!" Tarishi takes out her blade and runs around the lake.

"Which person?" Inuyasha fallows her.

"It's you, but you're still solid eyed."

"_Great_."

Once they are at the other side, they all ready themselves for a battle. The blue Inuyasha turns around and slashes Tarishi down the face.

"You ass!" Kagome fires an arrow at him.

Inuyasha jumps out of the way and scratches Kagome.

"Evil little bastard!" the red Inuyasha swings Tetsusaiga at himself.

The blue Inuyasha blocks it with his arm, his face all the time without expression. Now the Inuyashas are pushing to try and hit each other. Sango throws her boomerang at the older Inuyasha, but it hits the red Inuyahsa instead.

"What the hell?" he yells.

"Sorry," Sango sweat drops.

"Don't hurt him!" shouts Tarishi.

"We know that," the young Inuyasha says.

He jumps back.

"Wind scar!" he throws his attack at his older version.

"I told you not to hurt him you retard!" Tarishi pushes Inuyasha down.

"Sor_ry_!" he shouts.

"All we have to do is slash his scar!"'

"Fine! Then _you_ do that!"

"Alright I will!"

short but to the point! please R&R!


	18. A kiss to freedom

next chapter is here. Enjoy!

"Naraku, remind me again why I'm helping you?"

"Because, Sesshomaru, you also hold a grudge against Batsuanjiru."

Naraku and Sesshomaru sit in the rain by the lake, waiting for Inuyasha to return.

"And also," says Sesshomaru. "Are you waiting for Inuyasha to kill Kagome because you _know_ that he will, or because your sure it won't work?"

"And why are you an ass? We all have to go through questions in our life," Naraku stands up and walks away.

Sesshomaru thinks nothing of what Naraku has just called him. But he has to admit that it was a good come back. They had been waiting for a while now, just getting wet in the storm. _I would just kill Kagome myself if not for the fact that my brother is involved._

"Naraku," Sesshomaru dosn't look back, but knows that Naraku can hear him. "Why not just kill Tarishi? Or go back in time and kill Kagome before she became Batsuanjiru?"

"...," Naraku walks back over to Sesshomaru and punches him upside the head. "You baka. Don't you think that I would do that if I could. Tarishi's powers are too strong, and I can't go that far back in time."

Sesshomaru says nothing untill Naraku goes farther away, then he rubs his head.

"Damn bastard."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Try this!" Tarishi cuts the sky and blood pours all over the controlled Inuyasha.

Still with no expression, Inuyasha ignores the blood and charges at Tarishi. She prepares herself for impact. Inuyasha throws his hand at Tarishi and tries to scratch her, but she cuts his hand.

"I hate doing this to you Inuyasha!" Tarishi is ready to break out in tears. "Wait that's it!"

"What's it!? I hate being left out!" Shippo is getting annoyed not being allowed to fight.

With her new idea, Tarishi runs at Inuyasha. He gets his claws ready. Tarishi swings her blade up, but instead of hittng Inuyasha, she kisses him. Inuyasha gets wide eyed, but soon kisses her back. He plan has worked.

"So that's what you thought of!" Miroku half laughs.

Kagome and the red Inuyasha blush. Without thinking, Inuyasha hugs Kagome. Her blush grows, then she smiles.

"Kagome," whispers Inuyasha.

"Yeah...Inuyasha?"

"I'm really glad you got pulled down that well."

Also without thinking, Kagome kisses Inuyashs again.

"Wait," he pushes her off him. "If Sango, Miroku, and, heaven forbid, Shippo saw us, they wouldn't stop talking about it to our faces."

"Right," Kagome lets go of the half demon.

Tarishi and the blue Inuyasha stop kissing and smile at each other.

"You're back to normal! Oh Inuyasha!" Tarishi hugs her love.

"Tarishi!" says the older Inuyasha. "Choking! Not breathing!"

"Sorry," she lets go of him.

"So we're all on the same side now right?" Sango says.

"I'm really sorry guys," Inuyasha sweat drops. "I wasn't myself."

"It's ok," Tarishi hugs his arm and starts guiding him to the other side of the lake.

Everyone else fallows with a grin on their face, even though they know that the fight is far from over. Seeing Tarishi and Inuyasha hug makes Sango and Mirkou hg as well. The other Inuyasha and Kagome are already hugging.

"I'll never understand you guys and your love," Shippo trails behind them. **(poor shippo and his being too young)**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"That bitch needs to go to hell!" Naraku paces around.

"It's not Tarishi's fault that Inuyasha gets hooked by her kisses," Sesshomaru's eyes are closed.

"We need to think of something better."

"Like it'll work."

"You shut the hell up!"

"Anger issues."

"Bastard, don't talk back to me!"

"Anger issues."

"I'm really hating you now."

"So sue me."

"What's that got to do with anything?"

"Hell if I know."

"Ever wounder why we say hell all the time."

"'Cuz we feel like it."

"Good point. Alright," Naraku pulls out his sword. "How about we just go kill her ourseves."

"That's what I've been saying!"

"Naraku hits Sesshomaru upside the head again.

funny! story almost over! only a few more chapters. that make me sad and happy at the same time. sad cuz it over, happy cuz i get to start my next story. oh yeah, and i deleted My Kunai's Only Desire cuz no one was reading it. R&R please!


	19. ok

wow...maybe i should have a disclaimer...

Disclaimer: i don't own inuyasha, so none of you can bug me! but i _do_ own kirureru, he my idea. and yes, i don't even own tarishi (cuz she kagome)

now none of you can come and annoy me!! X)

ok, next chapter. i making this one funny! why? cuz i feel like it! ...and i had sugar... Enjoy!

"Tarishi," Miroku looks at Tarishi as they walk to where ever she was leading them. "Why does Naraku want to kill Kagome? ...And you?"

"It's actually pretty pathetic," Tarishi says, still holding on to the blue Inuyasha's arm. "It was a week before Inuyasha dumped me-"

"That wasn't my fault!!" the future Inuyasha screams as nemerous sweat drops appear around his head.

"I know it wasn't," Tarishi hugs him tighter. "Now, as I was saying, I had not told Inuyasha that I was Batsuanjiru, but he was a full demon. By the way," she looks at the red Inuyasha. "You become full demon soon."

"WHAT???!!!!" Inuyasha still holds Kagome.

"Don't worry about it. Now, Inuyasha smelled another demon so he went after it. Once he was gone, I flew off as my demon, to get some fresh air. From the sky, I saw Naraku. It was the...first time I ever saw him..."

"Saw him what?" the red Inuyasha smirks.

"Saw him... drunk."

"..."

**due to both inuyashas laughing like crazy and almost dieing, causing fire to my whole computer, we will go to naraku and sesshomaru and get back to the inuyashas once they feel better.**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Don't you think you've had enough saki?" Sesshomaru asks Naraku.

"NEVAH!!" Naraku gulps down another glass of saki.

_I've never seen him like this,_ thinks Sesshomaru.

"Ok," he says. "You're definitely drunk. Maybe we shouldn't kill Kagome today..."

"IIE!"

"Don't start speaking in japanese, some of our readers won't be able to understand you."

"KAMAIMASEN!!!"

"Stop it 'fore I beat you!"

"Baka!"

"Shut the fuck up you idiot!"

"Motto yukkuri itte kudasai."

"No, I will NOT speak more slowly!...I'm not going to let you get me angry."

"Sore wa tadashii no desu."

"Speak ENGLISH!!"

"Iie."

"Hai!"

"Iie."

"Hai!"

"Iie."

"...I give up. Ok, if you drunk or not, we still need to kill Kagome. Come on," Sesshomaru pulls Naraku away from the saki.

**O.o... i regret going to sesshomaru and naraku.**

**Naraku: no you don't!!! you love us!**

**Me: and you still drunk**

**Naraku:...good point.**

**Me:...o...k... back to inuyasha and the other ppls**

**Naraku: that not fair!!**

**Me: DEAL WITH IT!!!!**

Both Inuyashas are passed out along the walkway where they have been traveling.

"They shouldn't have laughed so much," says Sango shaking her head.

"So you really saw Naraku drunk huh?" asks Miroku.

"Sadly yes," Tarishi looks at the ground and soon shivers with memory.

"That must have scared you for life."

"My eyes and ears are still bleeding..."

"That bad?"

Tarishi shivers again, her eye twitching and says, "Y...yes."

"So what happened?" asks Sango.

"It's better the Inuyashas don't hear, they may pass out again, so I'll continue. Anyway, because Naraku was...you know... he had set fire to a small part of a forest. I made the first bad mistake... going over there. I put out the fire with blood and then Naraku got really pissed, so he threw a bunch of random stuff at me. And he's never forgiven me."

They all sweat drop. **(except the inuyashas X3) **Tarishi had been right, it was pathetic. They all wounder why Naraku would hold a grudge over Tarishi about _that_. Just then, Sesshomaru and a drunk Naraku appear beside them.

"WTF??!!" yells Miroku.

"Nice timing," says Sango. "It's kindda scary..."

"Oh GREAT!!" Shippo whines.

"You know the deal!" says Sesshomaru. "We kill Kagome."

ok... R&R please.


	20. The start of the final battel

...i'm sorry, i'm still shocked from last chapter. naraku being drunk... -shiver- ok next chapter, and this one will be a little funny. Enjoy!

oh yeah! disclaimer: i don't own any inuyasha -sniffles- but i do own kirureru, so no stealing him. but inuyasha not mine, and one more thing, i don't own batsuanjiru (cuz she kagome) but i do own batsuanjiru's look, attacks, and the name batsuanjiru, but she not mine cuz she kagome... ok, on to story! and i'm telling the truth this time, this is the second to last chapter (so next chapter gonna be long)

"Your reason for killing Kagome is retarted and dumb!" Inuyasha snarls.

"Not my fault," says Sesshomaru. "I know that Naraku is demented."

"Then why are you helping him?"

Sesshomaru thinks for a little bit and says, "You know I really have no clue."

"Dai jyo bu?" Naraku is still drunk

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO SPEAK IN JAPANESE!!!!" Sesshomaru gets anime veins **(or what ever you call them)**

"Nanji desu ka?"

"... I KILL YOU!!!"

"Kaze ga fuite imasu."

"Wow, Naraku really is drunk," the red Inuyasha has to hold his breath while scratching his arm so that he dosn't burst out laughing.

"Hey!" Naraku starts talking in english again. "I know what cake equals! Four point foot!!"

"It's pi, and foot isn't a number!" Sesshomaru is still deeply pissed.

"Hey! I know my A B Cs!"

"That's the alphabet! You take too many drugs."

"My doctor subscribed them!!"

"Yeah, but he didn't say 3,000 pounds a day!"

Both bakas continue their pointless fight for about a half hour. While this goes on, Inuyasha comes up to Kagome.

"Hey Kagome," he whispers. "Let's get out of here. Or, we could strike when Naraku is...weirdest."

"I think that would help," Kagome readies her bow.

"Right," Inuyasha gets out Tetsusaiga.

"I hear ya," Miroku prepares to open his wind tunnle.

"Perfect," Sango gets her boomerang.

"I'm getting in this fight!" Shippo rushes up to them.

"This'll be good," Tarishi throws her arms out and they grow red with blood.

"I don't think I'd like to do anything else," the blue Inuyasha pulls back his claws for a hit.

All at once, the six hit Naraku and Sesshomaru. **(six cuz miroku is waiting till sess and naraku are hurt to suck them into the wind tunnel) **

"Wind scar!" the red Inuyasha whips Tetsusaiga.

"Take this!" Kagome releases her arrow.

"Killing of the darkness!" Tarishi's hands pour out blood and black smoke.

"See if you can dodge this!" the blue Inuyasha slashes his claws down at Naraku.

"Fox fire!" Shippo send a blue flame from his hands.

"Take that!" Sango throws her boomerang. **(kilala isn't hitting cuz she dosn't feel like it XD)**

All the attacks fly at Naraku and Sesshomaru. Everyone is sure they it will it. But they don't. Naraku blocks every hit with his sword, and his face looks serious.

"I may be able to get drunk," Naraku smirks. "But I can get over it pretty quickly," with one push, he send the attacks back at everyone, and send the blue Inuyasha soaring through the air.

"No way!" Kagome jumps out of the way.

"That's impposible, even for Naraku!" Sango backs up and just misses the fox fire.

"If Naraku was human, I'd say thet he wasn't human!" Shippo, luckily, is too short to get hit.

"Wait a minute! Now I remember!" both Tarishi and the older Inuyasha say at the same time.

"Remember what?" asks Miroku.

"Kagome, red Inuyasha!" the two look at Tarishi. "To defeat Naraku, you have to fight each other."

They both stare at her and scream, "WHAT??!!"

ok , next chapter, full and true story of how Inuyasha was being controled, big battle with Naraku, little funny end thing with Sesshomaru and a drunk Naraku (oh god...) and much more! big chapter up next, so give me some time! R&R please!


	21. A battle, and a worried Sango

ok, the last chapter of The Truth is Better Left Unknown. -sad- i can't believe i got it in so soon! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: i already told u dat i don't own any inuyasha! i own kirureru and everything about batsuanjiru, but i don't own batsuanjiru!!

_"Wait a minute! Now I remember!" both Tarishi and the older Inuyasha say at the same time._

_"Remember what?" asks Miroku._

_"Kagome, red Inuyasha!" the two look at Tarishi. "To defeat Naraku, you have to fight each other."_

_They both stare at her and scream, "WHAT??!!"_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"What the hell are you saying??" the red Inuyasha looks at Tarishi like she is a demon wearing a pink tutu.

"Don't argue!" Tarishi slaps Inuyasha on the head. "Listen to me both of you! There's still a small piece of the rock shard that Naraku threw at Inuyasha in his shoulder. Kagome! You have to fight Inuyasha and destroy the shard! That will stop Naraku!"

"How?"

"How the hell should I know!?" Tarishi hits Inuyasha again. "All I know is that when I did it, it stopped Naraku!"

Inuyasha walks up to his older self and asks, "Will it hurt?"

"Like hell," the blue Inuyasha sweat drops at his memory.

"What?!" then the red Inuyasha is pulled away by Tarishi. "Hang on!"

"Don't be a baby!" Tarishi yells.

"No, not that! I want to ask why I'm a full demon!"

"Well, one thing about the story you heard was true," says the future Inuyasha. "When I was forced to Naraku's side, I did get all the jewel shards."

"Oh, but wait! We're changing the future! So why arn't you a half demon again?!"

"About that," the blue Inuyasha looks away. "When _you_ were controlled, you still got the jewel, so nothing has changed."

"Yeah! It's just taking a while to take full affect. Now start letting Kagome beat you up!" Tarishi is becoming pissed.

"W...wait!" many sweat drops appear around the red Inuyahsa's head as he starts panicking. "Me told me it would hurt like hell! No! Stop! Wait!!!!"

"My brother really _is_ a baka," Sesshomaru says.

"You shut up!!" screams Inuyasha to his brother.

"This is almost a waist of time," says Naraku.

"It IS a waist of time!!" Inuyasha is half crying. **(he **_**is**_** pathetic) **"You want to kill Kagome because in the future she puts out a fire that you made 'cuz you were DRUNK!!"

"I had a reason for that fire," Naraku speaks calmly. "I was killing a village. Being drunk was just a downside. I would have done it even if I wasn't drunk. That village had a very powerful person in it. Someone who used to work for me."

"Who?"

"No one that I need to tell you about."

"Never mind him! Just fight!" Tarishi throws Inuyasha at Kagome who is ready with her bow.

"Wait!! Can't I just pull the shard out??!!" the red Inuyasha waves his arms around as he gets closer to what is said to be painful.

"Sorry Inuyasha!" Kagome lets go of the arrow and it flies at Inuyasha.

"Wait wait wait wait!!!" the arrow hits him in the shoulder and the shard pops out. "AHHHHHHHHH!!!" Inuyasha has been told the truth, it does hurt like hell.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome hugs her love.

"Don't worry, he'll be fine," Tarishi takes out her blade and charges at Naraku. "Come, on! It may have stopped Naraku, but he's still here!"

"What!! You mean I had to feel like I'm dieing just for another fight!!" the red Inuyasha grips his shoulder.

"Just get out Tetsusaiga!"

"Fine, but you owe me!" The red Inuyasha fallows Tarishi with his sword in hand.

"Don't worry, I do. Kagome and you...fall in love in a few days."

Inuyasha stops and drops Tetsusaiga. Kagome blushes. They both stop breathing.

"Wh...wh...what?" Inuyasha dares not looks at Kagome.

"Not the time nor the place!"

"R...right!" Inuyasha picks up Tetsusaiga and continues charging at Naraku (who hasn't moved an inch).

Kagome dosn't move.

"He he," Sango comes up to Kagome and smirks widely. "You little slut, he he."

"W...what!" Kagome sweat drops while blushing.

"That how you pay Inuyasha back?" Miroku also smirks.

"I...I...I...," Kagome backs up.

"What! I don't understand!" Shippo gets anime veins.

All at once, they all look at him and shout, "TOO YOUNG!!!!"

"You people always say that!!" Shippo walks away angrily.

"Anyway... let's get rid of Naraku!" Sango calls Kilala and hops onto her back, her boomerang ready.

"Alright!" Miroku races after them.

"Wait for me!" Shippo runs as fast as he can.

"Right!" the blue Inuyasha is not far behind.

"Ok, Naraku!" the red Inuyasha pulls back Tetsusaiga. "Let's end this!"

Inuyasha swings his sword in wind scar. Naraku blocks it. He slices down with his sword and Inuyasha blocks that. Sango throws her boomerang and it hits Naraku, but it isn't enough to hurt him. Shippo sends his fox fire, but it hits Inuyasha instead, but Inuyasha dosn't mind it and keeps trying to hit Naraku. **(so, what they're doing is having a normal sword fight -Inuyasha style- while everyone else tries to hurt Naraku)** The blue Inuyasha runs over and helps his young self withg his long claws.

"How does the story really go?!" screams the red Inuyasha as he slashes up, but misses.

"Well, stop attacking me and I'll tell you!" Naraku blocks another throw of Shippo's fox fire.

"Goddamn you! How do I know that once we stop throwing our attacks at you, you won't kill us!"

"Shut the hell up you ass hole! I have more important things to do than fight you bakas!"

"Why don't _you_ shut the hell up?!"

"How 'bout you _both_ shut the hell up!" Tarishi jumps up. "Dry blood!" at once, blood is spread across Naraku and dries instantly, making it hard for Naraku to move around.

"Ok, now," says the red Inuyasha. "Tell me the story."

Naralku smirks and says, "Alright. That day you smelled a demon, you didn't tell Tarishi that the demon was me. When you got to the scent, I was there waiting. All I had to do was fight you, win, then throw that rock at your shoulder. Then you were controlled the entire time you and Tarishi went into the past."

"But then, but wait, but, TIME HURTS MY BRAIN!!!!!!" Inuyasha shouts.

"My poor head!" the blue Inuyasha also complains.

"Stop whining!!" Sango slams both Inuyashas with her boomerang.

"OW!" they both hold thier heads.

"First my shoulder, now this!" the red Inuyasha says.

"Ok, brother, my turn!" Sesshomaru apears behind them and cuts both Inuyashas' legs.

"What the hell!?" the red Inuyasha hits Sesshomaru, and now they fight.

"I am do damn tired of this!" Kagome puts as many arrows as she can into her bow.

With anger filling her eyes, she lets go out them all and they fly in every direction.

"Oh crap!" everyone dodges.

"Kagome's pissed!" Miroku runs out of the way.

"Kagome! What the hell! We're here too you know!!" Sango and Kilala jump and miss every arrow.

"Kagome!" both Inuyasha just nearly miss them.

"Maybe I should have warned you about that," Tarishi sweat drops.

"YOU THINK?" they all scream.

But luckily, most of the arrows do hit Naraku. He seems to be half dead, but fully alive at the same time.

"Damn you," he says. "But, no matter. I still have someone that I need to find. That person from the village. Sango's brother will help me without a doubt," he dissapears along with Sesshomaru.

"What?" says Sango. "Kohaku's the person that Naraku was talking about?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"I'm sorry, but we can't stay any longer," Tarishi and the blue Inuyasha say their goodbyes.

The whole group is at a small fire on a hill. A small paper burns within it and is almost completely gone. **(remember that paper in that one chapter? thought it was pointless huh? well your wrong!)**

"You're sure there's nothing you can do?" asks Miroku.

"Yes," says the blue Inuyasha. "That peper was the only thing that allowed us to move in time."

"And you...can't help find Kohaku," Sango looks at the ground.

"He might be in the future, so we will see what we can do," Tarishi says quietly.

"Well, goodbye," says Kagome.

"Goodbye," they all watch as Tarishi and the demon Inuyasha fade away.

"Don't worry Sango," the red Inuyasha says. "We'll find your brother."

Sango smiles. Miroku hugs her, and then kisses her. Kagome kisses Inuyasha. Shippo sticks out his tonge in disgust. And they prepare, for a whole new adventure...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

MWAHAHAHAHA!!! i have to keep you hanging untill the next story! yes, there is going to be a number 2 to this saga! it will be called, Kohaku's Hidden Ability. i will post the first chapter of that, after the first chapter of Blood Tear, so i will be working on two stories at once. please R&R and ask any questions you still have. NO FLAMES!!!

ok, and now, Sesshomaru and a drunk Naraku would like to thank you for you for reading my story and waiting for the next one.

Ses: We hope you liked the story!

Nara: Arigato gozaimasu!!

Ses: NO SPEAKING JAPANESE!!

Nara: Ok, i'll speak the drunks' language! dtdyjyjryhrhutrjykrretiitfkdr!!

Ses: You idiot baka!

Nara:yrkyjkrrdjtggltsdjyfgk!!

Ses: What the hell are you saying??!!

Nara:rrqwhkoiooidgrrsfhgkthgh!!

Ses: You don't know how lucky you are to not have to deal with him...

Nara: outtqeeadhktfhhjlhdfddweweriopgrdjj!!!

Me: ...ok... thanks for reading! please read the next story!


End file.
